Conventionally, a belt cleaner device is installed adjacent to a conveyor belt in a manner that a frame on which cleaner heads are mounted is fixed to a pair of brackets. The cleaner head is provided with a scraping portion at the upper end. The scraping portion contacts with the surface of conveyer belt. While the conveyer belt is running in a circle between pulleys, the leavings on the belt surface are scraped off by the scraping portion.
The cleaner heads are attached to the frame with bolts or the like. For example, two or more bolts are implanted in the lower part of the cleaner head. Each bolt is inserted through the corresponding hole of the frame, and nuts are put firmly on said bolts from the back side of the frame. Therefore, the work for assembling the cleaner head to the frame is very complicated. When attaching two or more cleaner heads side by side in the transverse direction of the conveyor belt, the assembling work takes time.
The present invention provides a belt cleaner device for the purpose of solving the above-mentioned problem. According to the present invention, it does not need the work at the back of frame for attaching cleaner heads to the frame. The present invention offers a belt cleaner device which can be assembled very easily.